Red Chapel
by MJCABOo
Summary: Join Church as he goes and does a thing
1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't take a genius to realize your goals" "It doesn't take wealth or poverty" "it takes you" ~Me just now.

'Today I go where none of my friends ever went School Specifically Beacon academy Leonard Church couldn't believe his eyes after stepping off the airship he wandered for a bit then came across a girl in white yelling at a girl in red waving around a tube of Dust 'oh great I can see where this is going' Church strolled over "Excuse me if I may" he said calmly the girl in white looked over her shoulder "what?" she said a bit sounding pissed "have you secured that vial?" Church asked "because if you haven't then this young girl might cause an explosion and you'll hold it against her" he continued pointing at the girl in red

-Ruby's POV-

'this guy seems nice' I thought to myself 'I mean he's pointed out something wait EXPLODE?' I turn to the guy in cobalt "I could've exploded?"

"yep and she'd hold it against you for ever" he replied 'man his voice sounds cool' 'must not think like that'

-3RD Person-

Church looked over the two turned and said to Weiss (white one) "don't explode anyone else I've had it up to my neck in people dying" he said vindication on his eyes 'If looks could kill this stare would be stronger than Dust' Weiss thought she realized crossing this man would mean death when a guy in blue and one in cyan walked over "HELLO CHURCH!" said the blue one Church Turned to him "GOD DAMN IT CABOOSE YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" he shouted

"friends of yours?" Ruby asked holding down a giggle

"No just the people I hate the least that I've met"

"what's your name miss red"

"Ruby Rose"

"do you want to go to the assembly together"

"yeah sure my sister will be embarrassing though"

"I know the feeling"

-later-

"Who's this sis?" said Yang

"this is Church" Ruby replied

"Sup" he said

Caboose walked over and yanked Church and starts pulling him away from Ruby "Church needs to hang out with his **REAL** friends" he said Church smacked Caboose

"Fuck off Caboose I hate you" he said

"man he doesn't like Caboose" Yang whispered into Ruby's ear "yeah I kind of like him Church I mean I like like him" Ruby said

"Really you just met he guy how do you know this?" said Yang, Ruby just sat there looking at Church "Hey Ruby, Yang you two ok?"

"yeah Church" said Ruby

"Well I have to go and make sure my old Friends who I didn't know where coming don't kill themselves Good night"

"see you later Church"

-Next Day at the launch pad-

"The first person the you see shall be your partner for the next Four years" Ozpin said calmly

"WHAT" Ruby screamed Church just laughed 'Ok let's do this' he thought to himself one by one the launch pads flew Church, Caboose and Tucker all wore the Mjolnir MK: V Armor Church turned on music a song he knew too well Bloody Mary Mix-Flying by wire he fiddled with his SMG's and his sniper rifle then he was launched.


	2. Chapter 2

Church was flying through the air when a red blip hit him out of the air he woke up three minutes later "oh Church I'm SO sorry" it was Ruby

"what happened" Church said

-Church's POV—

"So I guess we're partners" I said to her

"Umm yeah I guess" she said blushing profusely

I to was blushing

-Ruby's POV—

'umm am I blushing oh good he's blushing this is SUPER awkward' I think to myself 'Technically I haven't made eye contact with hi- oh wait he's taking off his helmet man his eyes are blue deep blue could stare into these eyes for a while heh he has a goatee did not expect that'

"Ruby, Ruby are you ok?" he said

-3RD Person—

Ruby was dazed it was obvious so church continued to attempt to awaken her from her day dream when two Beowolfs snuck up and attempted to kill Ruby when Church pushed her to the side and took the blow "CHURCH are you ok speak to me" ruby was frightened extremely frightened when Church got up and put on his helmet and turned around and heard the Beowolfs muttering his helmet translated "What is that it is not a human" he got pissed REAL pissed he looked it straight in the eye

"I AM NOT A THING MY NAME IS LEONARD CHURCH AND YOU WILL FEAR MY LASER FACE!" as if on cue a laser shot out of his visor and exploded one of the Beowolfs the second one smacked his side and 'knocked' him out a man Wearing brown Armor that looked like Church with his helmet on came and said "Miss Rose bajar López dejó el pesado acuerdo con este" (Miss Rose Get down let Lopez the heavy deal with this) and began shooting the Monster "DIRTBAG YOU KILLED THE ONE GOOD BLUE!" Shouted a Red guy

"yeah I kind of liked church" said an orange one

"He's not dead he took one blow" Ruby said weakly

"yeah no he's dead" said a teal one beside him was… Yang?

"how do you know?" Ruby asked  
"just wait" he replied a few seconds a semi-transparent Church appeared "Tucker I've come back with a warning"

"Ch-Church are you…" Ruby looked down "dead?"

"YEP not my first go on the wheel" Church said "oh yeah that's Tucker in teal, Sarge in Red don't ask, Simmons in maroon, Grif in orange, Caboose in Blue and Lopez is brown"

"HE'S A ROBOT!" said Caboose

"who church or Lopez"

"Lopez also he only speaks Spanish"

"Spanish?" Ruby asked

"old language from before the moon was split and Grimm appeared" Church said

"wait BEFORE Grimm?" Ruby and Yang asked confused

"yes about 1983 years, 5 months, 17 days ago" a green glowing guy next to Church's corpse said "Oh Shut up show off" said a black one next to the green one said

"yes I believe Omega is correct" a white one said

"OMEGA, DELTA, AND GAMMA LOG OFF" shouted Church

"yes alpha" the Three all said at once

"what is going on Church?" asked Ruby

"how old are you?" asked all the strange armoured men

"15 why?" She said

"you're not old enough to handle it" they all said

"why?" Ruby said even more confused

"Do you know what Torture is?" Church said

"yes it's not very nice pain for info that kind of stuff"

"Just say I was tortured to make other A.I. it's a lot more complex than that but" he was interrupted by Ruby she was crying 'who would do that to him' she thought she looked over to his body Church's ghost was standing over it he entered it "HE-GA-GERKE" it spouted out and then it stood up "I'm back" Church said Ruby rushed over to him still crying and hugged him "Who did that to you?" referencing the torture "do you understand the saying 'we do damage to others but the person we do the most to is Our selves' Ruby?" she nodded

"I was an A.I. but I got a human body and became a human being but all A.I. are based on somebody's brain" she understood "your Based of the man who…"

"Tortured me Yes Dr, Leonard Church of Project Freelancer"

"my Quote Father Quote" making quotation marks with his fingers "he's dead know I killed him with the help of my friends and Carolina my 'Sister' well he killed himself" Church Finished

Ruby was having trouble holding back tears "come on Ruby let's go get these relics" she nodded the group got to a large Clearing and they got (wait chess pieces weird) Church grabbed a pawn as did Tucker, Sarge and Lopez grabbed Kings as did Grif and Simmons, Caboose and Washington grabbed Knights as did Sister and Tex.

-At team making thingy—

"Ruby Rose, Leonard Church, Lavernius Tucker and Yang Xiao-Long you grabbed The pawns so you are now and forever after now known as Team: RLLY (Really)"

"Colonel Sarge, Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif and because Lopez is a robot Franklin Donut will be team SSGD (Sarged)

-back in RLLY dorm—

The dorm was in bunk beds wade of steel and other mechanical bits meaning that they rotate to let the top person get down to the floor.

NEXT TIME

"Buenos dias Cockbites"


	3. The Final Chapter

**Overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success how could we resist? -Sarge**

It was the first day of School the entire of team RLLY were woken up by shouts of "CHURCH CHURCH IT'S ME YOUR BEST FRIEND CABOOSE!" the shouts died down after a while but Church just sighed "He's like a dog that just follows you everywhere you go isn't he?" asked Yang

"Oh you don't know the half of it" said Tucker

"Once I shot him in the foot and was confused" said Church Ruby and Yang just stared at Tucker and Church who were laughing "so you don't like him?" asked Yang

"you could put it like that" said Tucker

"it's not like he killed me" said Church

-10 months later-

"Stop Church" Said a Black Robot

"no Texas" said Church "You Stop you _**WON'T**_ hurt anyone else especially Ruby" Church Pulled out his Sniper Rifle aimed at Tex, Delta appeared "Agent Texas I ask you to stand down dealing with Church may be difficult, Chances of you surviving this encounter if you continue to be hostile is less than 0.0000012 Percent" He said

"so Tex what's it gonna be?" asked Church

"ok but I'm gonna kill little red" she was interrupted by the rifle firing into her skull "I told you you're not gonna kill her"

-Beacon Present Time-

"Hurry up Ruby we're gonna be late!" shouted Church

"it's not my fault you decided to take a way that goes through the roof" Ruby said getting Angrier by the second

"Great First impressions are great" said Tucker sprinting across by them Yang Caught up to the Troublesome Trio "man I feel sorry for team DWMB (Dumb) I mean David Washington is cool and I can see going well with Weiss and Blake but Micheal J Caboose" Continued Yang "So what are doing on the Roof?" she asked

"Going through the roof" said Church just as this was said Yang turned towards Ruby and mouthed the words 'is that true' in response Ruby nodded and as she did this Church pulled out a Claymore placed it ran backwards and pulled Ruby out the way and threw a Rock at the claymore

-X gon give it to ya plays-

Team RLLY crashed through the roof just as they were being listed down as not present then Team SSGD burst through the wall in a warthog hitting Church knocking him out

"HOLD ONE FOR JUST FIVE SECONDS" shouted Professor Ramsey (Geoff Ramsey) "ALRIGHT YOU EIGHT" he visibly calmed down "we are going to have a live Practice today using these two 'teams' as the demonstration and the game is… GRIFBALL!"

-Five minutes later-

"RUBY GET THE GOD DAMN BALL!" Shouted Church

"ok Church" Ruby shouted back as she grabbed the ball as she did all the black on her even her hair turned orange as this happened Sarge smacked her with the Gravity Hammer knocker her out for the round "NO! RUBY!" said Church and Yang at the same time and they both smashed Sarge then attacked Simmons and Grif and Donut ran away and got knocked out.

-later after classes-

"Church I have something to tell you" Ruby said

-Church's mind-

"HOLY SHIT she feels the same way as we do!"

"you don't know that alpha"

"shut up Delta its more than likely"

"I've analysed her patterns in speech she's got heavy stuff going on inside of her head this seems to be coming from her heart"

"THANK YOU THETA"

"I want to kill her"

"Shut up Tex you're dead"

"doesn't mean I can't be jealous"

"Fuck yall"

-real world-

"what do you wanna say?" asked Church

"I li-love you" said Ruby

Church cleared his throat "Ruby" he was interrupted by Ruby

"oh god you don't feel the same do you?"

"I do I really, really do" He said Ruby just hugged him and felt complete they went back into their dorms when an explosion shook the corridor "There he is there the alpha get him" shouted a Heavily accented male wearing white Armor Ruby looked over at Church who shot in the back he looked her in the eyes "RUBY RUN I'LL COME BACK I SWEAR JUST RUN!"

"No I won't run" she said

"ok brace your head"

"why-" The last thing Ruby remembered that day was being hit over the head with the butt of a sniper

-next day-

"where am I" Ruby moaned she knew where she was She was still in beacon but she was in the Infirmary, which was on the other side of the dorms from where she and- CHURCH

She had to find him she had to she looked at the room this wasn't beacon it was a kind of airship She wondered what had happened when Church appeared in his armour with an extra set Black with Red Highlights Ruby bolted up "Why are we here?" she asked Church chuckled

"It's one of life's great mysteries" he said

"Sooooo who's this Church?" asked someone in Teal Armor with a weird Helmet

"This is an over-curious friend" Church replied

"what kind of friend?" she said it was a she maybe half girl half tiger I don't know

"Close Friend" he said

"how close?" She said

"Carolina GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Church shouted

'He said Carolina he said that name was his sister's name' Ruby thought

"Church is that your sister?" Ruby asked

"yes I am his sister oh the great Church that Thy Shall Bow down to" she said "You Church's girlfriend?" she asked

"maybe I don't know" Church mumbled

"well ok Church you know your name you Miss… Rose is it?"

"yes" Ruby said

"Well to us You're West Virginia"

"Ok" West said

"Yep welcome to the team" said Colorado

"where are we Colorado?" asked West

"we are in Project Freelancer"

 **End of Story watch out for the sequel: Blood Chapel More than one rose will have wilted today**


End file.
